Jiwaku Untukmu
by jesakura22
Summary: 2 tahun setelah kepergian Kaname dan Yuki dari akademi dan kematian Rido, kini Zero harus bertemu dengan mereka kembali. Zero hatinya yang kini sudah hancur oleh sang pangeran pureblood kini harus bertemu dengannya lagi.Apa yang akan terjadi ketika musuh yang tidak diketahui datang dan akan mengubah semuanya, Kaze (boyxboy) Yume (Untuk saat ini) first fanfic,mohon dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Ini pertama kali aku buat fanfic , maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Setelah melihat banyak ratusan Fanfic tentang Kaze , aku jadi ingin mencoba membuat cerita ini. Maaf kalo jalan cerita nya mirip dengan yang lain. Ta[i silahkan di baca

Sekali lagi ini Yaoi , boy x boy . yang tidak suka yaoi silahkan jangan dibaca.

Go on Easy on me please, thank you

Disclaimer : Semua karakter ini milik Matsuri Hino , Semuanyaaa

Jiwaku Untukmu.

Chapter 1

2 tahun...

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya Zero Kiryu mencoba melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan kuran. Tetapi setiap malam di dalam mimpinya merekalah yang selalu muncul. Bukan lagi mimpi ketika dirinya masih kecil dan melihat semua keluarganya di bunuh oleh Shizuka Hio tetapi yang muncul selalu Yuki dan Kaname.

Setelah semua kejadian dengan Rido dan Yuki yang ternyata adalah pureblood princess tidak lain adalah adik dari Kaname Kuran, hal itu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keping.

Flashback.

Selama ini dirinya sangat menyayangi Yuki seperti adiknya sendiri, walaupun mereka berdua bukanlah saudara sekandung melainkan anak adopsi dari Kaen Cross seorang mantan vampire hunter. Rasa sayang itu perlahan lahan berubah menjadi cinta dan Zero selalu melindungi Yuki dari Vampire manapun, khususnya vampire di akademi Night Class dan sang Pureblood yang arogan Kaname Kuran.

Kaname Kuran,dia selalu melihat Yuki dengan mata yang penuh kasih sayang, bahkan rela memberikan darahnya yang berharga kepada Zero dengan syarat Zero tidak boleh meminum dari Yuki dan harus selalu melindunginya. Bahkan Kaname membunuh Shizuka Hio musuh Zero demi Yuki.

Semua itu berubah ketika dirinya dalam suatu misi yang diperintahkan oleh asosiasi hunter dan membuat dirinya berpatner dengan Pureblood Kaname Kuran.

Tanpa di sadari hubungan mereka menjadi dekat bahkan lebih dekat dari seorang teman.

Hingga suatu saat Kaname menyatakan perasaannya kepada Zero . Pertama Zero bingung dengan jawaban yang harus dia berikan kepada pureblood karena perasaannya kepada Yuki, walaupun akhirnya dia menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya kepada Kaname.

Cinta.

Zero dan Kaname pun menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi tetap berpegang teguh selalu melindungi Yuki gadis yang mereka kasihi. Mereka harus merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang juga khususnya Yuki, bagaimana dengan perasaan gadis itu jika ia tau hubungan mereka berdua.

Juga khususnya dari Vampire Council , karena Vampire Council tidak akan diam jika mendengar Pureblood berharga mereka memiliki hubungan dengan sebatas vampire D yang tidak akan tau kapan jatuh menjadi vampire E apalagi vampire D itu juga seorang Hunter. Hal ini dapat menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia vampire dan vampire hunter.

Mereka berdua sangat bahagia walaupun harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Berpelukan.

Berciuman.

Sex.

Ya Sex. Bahkan mereka sudah melakukannya, bahkan Zero rela mengambil peran sebagai yang "menerima" semua ini karena rasa cintanya kepada Kaname.

Zero sangat mencintai Kaname. Kaname telah memberikan apa yang hilang dari diri Zero ketika Shizuka Hio mengambil semuanya. Kaname selalu menyiram dirinya dengan berbagai cinta dan kasih sayang begitu pula Zero sebaliknya melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kaname.

Tetapi semua itu kandas begitu saja ketika Rido menyerang. Saat itu Rido sangat terobsesi dengan Yuki yang mirip dengan mendiang ibu Kaname, Juuri Kuran. Rido sendiri adalah paman Kaname yang jatuh cinta kepada adiknya sendiri Juuri Kuran dan menjadi gila karena Juuri lebih memilih Haruka Kuran saudaranya yang lain untuk menjadi suaminya , alhasil Rido membunuh keduannya dan membuat Kaname menjadi yatim piatu seperti dirinya.

Zero dengan Kaname berusaha dengan susah payah mempertahankan akademi Cross dan Yuki dari serangan Rido . Dengan pistol anti vampire kesayangan Zero Bloody Rose dan juga Yuki yang memaksa untuk melawan dengan senjatanya Artemis , mereka berhasil mengalahkan Rido. Di saat terakhir Yuuki terluka parah akibat serangan balik dari Rido tetapi terkejutnya Zero ketika melihat Kaname mengigit leher Yuki dan meminum darahnya. Zero berteriak meminta Kaname menghentikannya , dia tidak ingin Yuki menjadi vampire seperti dirinya ketika dulu di gigit oleh Shizuka Hio. Kaname tidak mempedulikan permohonan Zero dia terus terus mengigit Yuki dan seketika aura di sekitar mereka berubah. Lebih tepatnya aura disekitar Yuki berubah , aura Yuki yang awalnya manusia berubah layaknya Kaname,seorang pureblood. Saat itu juga Zero terkejut tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Hati Zero terasa pecah berkeping keping melihat apa yang disaksikannya.

Yuki berubah menjadi seorang pureblood , mata Yuki yang merah crimson tidak dapat menangkal apa yang Zero lihat dan rasakan. Dengan segera Kaname melepaskan dirinya dari leher Yuki dan mengigit tangannya sendiri mengambil darah ke mulutnya dan memberikannya ke Yuki via mulut dan memaksa Yuki menelan darahnya. Rambut Yuki yang awalnya pendek sebahu tumbuh menjadi panjang seketika. Bahkan para pengikut Kaname sangat shok menyaksikan apa yang mereka lihat.

Zero merasakan hatinya membara pula seketika dan mengarahkan Bloody Rose ke arah Kaname, tetapi Yuki menghalangi Zero dan mengatakan bahwa Kaname adalah kakaknya. Lagi-lagi hati Zero remuk mendengarkan pernyataan Yuki dan Zero langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua saudara itu.

Zero harus menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin, dia mengunci dirinya sendiri didalam kamarnya di rumah kepala sekolah Kaen Cross. Tetapi sebanyak apapun Zero memikirkannya, hatinya merasa di khianati. Apakah selama ini Kaname mempermainkan hatinya hanya untuk Yuki. Hingga Yuki menyadari dirinya adalah seorang pureblood dan Kaname akan mengambil ratunya (Yuki) dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, bagaikan bidak catur yang dapat di buang sewaktu waktu.

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa.

Kenapa harus dengan cara ini Kaname melakukannya, kenapa harus dengan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta kepada sang pureblood. Apakah pureblood itu berpikir dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengannya, Zero akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Kenapa harus menyakiti hatinya seperti ini, bahkan Yuki yang ia sayangi akan di bawa pergi oleh Kaname.

Dan mereka akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah itu Kaname menemui Zero untuk terakhir kalinya. Zero yang masih merasa terpukul dan terkhianati mendekam di dalam kamarnya. Kaen Cross Ayah angkat Zero sudah membujuk Zero untuk keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Yuki datang menemui Zero dan meminta maaf tetap tidak di pedulikannya.

Kaname mengetuk pintu kamar Zero tetapi tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Kaname tau Zero masih ada dibalik pintu itu.

" Zero aku mohon buka pintunya, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu sebelum pergi "

" "

" Zero ..."

" PERGI ! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MUKAMU LAGI PUREBLOOD BANGSAT ! "

Mata Kaname melebar seketika mendengar perkataan Zero, tetapi Kaname tetap harus membicarakan ini kepada Zero.

Dengan kekuatan Purebloodnya Kaname membuka pintu kamar Zero dengan mudah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Apa yang... , SIALAN PERGI DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JU hmpph.. "

Kaname mencium bibir Zero seketika , dengan lembut , Zero yang awalnya tegang menjadi relax seketika.

Bau Kaname yang khas menenangkan Zero. Tetapi Kaname segera melapaskan bibirnya dari Zero.

" Zero aku ingin meminta maaf padamu , aku... "

" Hanya memanfaatkanku kan, kau hanya membuatku menjadi alatmu seperti bidak catur lain yang bisa dibuang begitu saja "

Zero yang awalnya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dan ingin berteriak keras kepada Kaname tanpa disadari mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya dengan suara seperti bisikan.

Kaname diam tidak berkata apa-apa, melihat ekspresi wajah Zero yang sangat kecewa membuatnya berhenti mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

Mata lavender Zero bertemu dengan mata coklat Wine Kaname.

Kaname menatap dalam mata Zero, terlihat air mata keluar dari mata lavender Zero dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Kaname menyentuh pipi Zero yang putih dengan tangannya dan mengelap air mata Zero.

Saat itu juga Zero melihat banyak emosi yang tertuang dari wajah Kaname , Zero ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kaname tetapi entah kenapa matanya menjadi berat dan ingin tertutup.

Rasa kantuk memenuhi diri Zero , hal terakhir yang Zero lihat adalah wajah Kaname yang terlihat sedih dan kata kata Kaname yang tidak begitu jelas ia dengar.

Kaname memegang erat tubuh Zero terjatuh dan memeluknya, ia tau tak adil baginya untuk melakukan hal ini pada Zero.

Tapi hal ini tetap harus dilakukan demi adiknya Yuki.

" Maafkan aku Zero ,maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu dan selamat tinggal "

Kaname mengangkat Zero dan membaringkannya di ranjang , ia melihat Zero untuk terakhir kallinya.

Memperhatikan Zero untuk terakhir kalinya, melihat mata Zero yang tertutup , melihat rambut indahnya yang berwarna putih silver , selalu sangat lembut ketika Kaname menyentuhnya dan Kaname pasti merindukan hal itu.

Kaname mencium kening Zero dan melihat wajah tidurnya yang terlihat damai.

" mungkin kita dapat bertemu lagi ketika keadaan sudah berubah, bahkan mungkin sebagai musuh"

Kaname tersenyum sedih dan dengan sekejab ia menghilang.

Zero dapat merasakan sinar matahari merambat dari jendelanya dan ia terbangun. Matanya melihat kesegala ruangan tetapi tidak ada brunete dimanapun. Hanya bau nya yang khas masih berbekas di kamar Zero.

" Kaname..."

Beberapa hari kemudian Zero mengetahui dari ayah angkatnya bahwa Kaname dan pengikutnya bahkan Yuki sudah pergi meninggalkan akademi.

Akademi Cross sendiri yang hancur akibat serangan Rido meliburkan murid muridnya dan kini sedang masuk dalam tahap renovasi. Untuk para murid yang sudah terlanjur melihat rahasia Night class bahwa mereka adalah Vampire , kepala sekolah Cross memberikan pilihan untuk ingatan mereka di hapus dan melupakan semua yang terkait dengan serangan itu atau mengingatnya. Hampir semua murid memilih untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka mngenai keterkaitan dengan vampire, tapi ada beberapa murid yang tetap memilih untuk menyimpan ingatan itu sendiri, salah satunya adalah Sayori Wakaba teman baik Yuki.

Zero sendiri memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya yang tinggal setahun lagi, setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya Zero memilih keluar dari cross akademi dan tinggal di apartment kecil di pinggiran Kepala Sekolah Cross memaksa Zero untuk tetap tinggal di akademi Zero menolaknya mentah mentah dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mandiri.

Dengan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan garis keturunannya menjadi seorang Vampire Hunter, Zero menjadi salah satu vampire hunter terbaik di asosiasi hunter.

End flashback.

" ooooi Zerooo , test test, kamu masih sadar kan"

" BERISIK , aku dengar apa yang kau bilang tadi Kaito"

Kaito Takamiya salah satu vampire hunter yang kini menjadi patner Zero. Kaito adalah salah satu senior Zero dan di tugaskan untuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Zero, karena asosiasi Hunter masih belum terlalu percaya pada Zero yang masih merupakan seorang Vampire.

Zero sendiri dengan sikapnya yang dingin tidak terlalu dekat bahkan terlihat anti-sosial dengan orang sekitarnya dengan susah payah dapat dipatnerkan dengan Kaito.

Hal ini karena Kaito adalah teman masa kecil Zero dan sama sama murid dibawah Toga Yagari sebelum peristiwa Shizuka Hio terjadi.

" Oke oke, jadi aku ulangi lagi, kita mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga pesta di tempat makluk penghisap darah itu "

Zero mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" Dimana?"

" ooi Zero kamu bilang tadi kamu dengar, aaaaah dasaaar, kita akan menjaga pesta di mansion Kuran , ditempat itu akan berkumpul vampire vampire dengan sosial tinggi , yah biasa vampire C dan B . di pesta itu kuran akan memperkenalkan kepada dunia vampire sang princess pureblood yang lama hilang kembali dan pesta ini juga akan menjadi pesta pertunangan antara Kaname Kuran dan adiknya, eem siapa namanya Yuki Kuran. Menjijikan sesama saudara menjalin hubungan, penghisap darah itu membuatku geli."

Hati Zero terasa berat ketika mendengar nama mereka di sebut, kenapa harus sekarang pikirnya.

Kaito yang mengamati Zero melihat ada perubahan pada raut wajah Zero.

" Well Zero aku pernah mendengar kau pernah satu sekolah dengan mereka, dan si princess itu juga adik ang.."

"DIAM KAITO!"

Zero memberikan dead glare nya yang terkenal kepada Kaito dan seketika ia terdiam.

" Kapan kita akan berangkat ?"

Kaito melihat tampang Zero sangat sedih menjadi iba , bagaimanapun juga ia pernah mendengar sejarah Zero dan Kuran di akademi Cross ( kecuali hubungan rahasia Zero dan Kaname).

" Besok akan ada yang menjemput kita langsung menuju Kuran Mansion, jadi kamu harus siap-siap dari sekarang Zero"

" Oke " Jawab Zero singkat.

" Oke Zero aku juga mau siap-siap dulu sampai ketemu besok"

Dengan itu Kaito keluar dari apartmen Zero dan meninggalkan Zero sendirian.

Zero yang dari tadi berdiri diam langsung terjatuh tersungkur dan memegang dadanya.

Sakit itu yang Zero rasakan , hatinya sangat sakit untuk mengetahui dia akan bertemu mereka kembali. Apalagi untuk melihat keduanya bertunangan didepan matanya.

Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku, tidak cukup kau mengambil semuanya dariku dan sekarang ini.

Tidak.

Dia tidak bisa begini, demi apapun dia adalah Zero Kiryu seorang Vampire Hunter. Dia harus kuat. Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya di atas sana jika mereka melihat Zero seperti ini sekarang.

Benar. Dia harus dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Bagaimana pendapat semua yang membaca fanfic ini, semoga kalian dapat mereview nya, no flames tentunya , hehehehe

Sekali lagi maaf , daku tak jago nulis T_T .


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baru sebulan lebih baru update. Banyak tugas Kuliah _

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya yang sudah me-review.

Daku senang sekali, btw cara bales review gimana ya? Apakah PM?

Maaf ya awam banget..

Warning : Yaoi , boy x boy . yang tidak suka yaoi silahkan jangan dibaca. Awas typo atau ada yang ga jelas T_T

Disclaimer : Semua karakter ini milik Matsuri Hino , Semuanyaaa

Jiwaku Untukmu.

Chapter 2

Kuran Mansion

Mansion yang dimiliki oleh keluarga pureblood Kuran dari turun menurun,tempat yang terisolasi ditengah hutan yang menjadi pelindungnya. Tempat yang sangat sepi bagaikan tak ada nyawa satupun, tetapi dalam waktu 24 jam tempat ini akan menjadi hiruk pikuk dimana akan ada pesta besar diadakan. Pesta untuk menyambut kembali sang raja Pureblood dan juga sang Ratu yang telah kembali.

Kaname mengetuk ngetuk pulpen dimejanya, dalam waktu 24 jam tempat tinggalnya akan dipenuhi oleh tamu undangannya tetapi tugas yang ia miliki masih menumpuk. Lihat saja tumpukkan penuh kertas yang ada dimejanya. Bahkan ketika sebentar lagi hari yang penting tugasnya dari Vampire council tidak pernah berkurang.

"Tok,tok,tok"

"Kaname nii sama, boleh aku masuk." Kaname mendengar suara Yuki dari luar pintu ruangannya, hanya dengan mendengar suara adiknya itu Kaname dapat merasa relax dan melupakan pekerjaannya sesaat.

"Masuk Yuki." Mendengar izin dari kakaknya, Yuki membuka pintu ruang kerja Kaname dan masuk kedalam. Ruang kerja Kaname yang bernuasa gelap terlihat rapi. Di tengah ruangan terlihat kakaknya sedang duduk dengan banyak kertas diatas mejanya. Yuki merasa sedikit bersalah menganggu kakaknya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dari Vampir Council.

"Apa ada yang salah Yuki? Dimana Aidou bukankah dia harus membantumu untuk bersiap-siap"

"Maafkan aku Kaname nii sama , tapi aku agak sedikit... kau tau tentang acara besok". Kaname terdiam memperhatikan Yuki, ia tau betapa tak nyamannya Yuki dengan acara besok. Tetapi hal ini tidak bisa diundur lagi karena besok adalah hari yang tepat.

" Tenang Yuki kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian selama pesta. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan para vampire lain yang memiliki niat tidak baik denganmu."

Yuki mengangguk pelan, ia tau dan yakin pasti Kaname akan melindunginya dari para vampire lain yang akan mendekatinya tentunya karena statusnya yanng Pureblood. Apalagi Yuki baru saja belajar selama 2 tahun dengan Aidou tentang budaya vampire ,dalam dunia vampire Yuki masih sangatlah hijau karena itu pasti akan banyak vampire yang mendekatinya untuk memanfaatkan statusnya.

Tetapi masalahnya bukanlah itu..

"ini tentang hunter yang akan datang nii sama, apa menurut nii sama dia akan datang? Apa dia akan datang , apa Zero...?"

Kaname segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mejanya dan mendekati Yuki. Mendengar nama Zero disebut membuat Kaname merasakan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Bukan hanya dia mengkhianati Zero tetapi di telah membuat Yuki berpisah dari Zero yang selalu dia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

" Tenanglah Yuki cintaku, aku dengar Kiryuu akan datang, tapi dia hanya akan menjaga pesta ini agar berlangsung dengan aman dengan para hunter lainnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun."

"Apa aku boleh berbicara kepada Zero?" Tanya Yuki bersemangat.

Kaname terdiam, lalu mendekati Yuki lebih dekat lagi hingga tubuh mereka bertemu, lalu tangannya menyentuh rambut coklatnya dan wajahnya yang lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuki dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuki. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan Kaname yang pertama mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Wajah Yuki terlihat merona merah, dan menurut Kaname itu sangatlah manis.

"Tentu saja boleh Yuki, aku tidak akan melarangmu, tetapi aku harus tetap mendampingimu." Jawab Kaname dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah!, terima kasih nii sama aku sangat menyayangimu."

Yuki memberikan kecupan dipipi Kakaknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"hmmm, Apa kau tidak haus Yuki, setidaknya makanlah dulu karena besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan, apalagi tubuhmu juga butuh asupan yang sehat."Kaname tersenyum dan wajah Yuki merona kembali.

Dengan segera Kaname membuka dua kancing bagian atas dari kemeja berwarna merahnya dan menampakkan lehernya.

Yuki sangat berdebar melihat kakaknya menunjukkan bagian lehernya itu, ia dapat merasakan taringnya keluar dan sangat ingin mencicipi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan memberikan akses untuk adiknya, dia dapat melihat taring milik Yuki keluar dan matanya mulai memerah.

Kepala Yuki bersandar keleher Kaname dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yuki menancapkan taringnya dan meminum darah kakaknya yang segar dan manis, rasa yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Setelah beberapa saat Yuki melepaskan taringnya dan menjilati leher kaname hingga dua lubang kecil dilehernya sembuh.

" Terima kasih nii sama." Wajah Yuki terlihat sangat puas setelah meminum dari Kaname.

"Apapun untukmu cintaku. Sekarang kembalilah kekamar dan istirahatlah untuk besok." Kaname mengelus kepala Yuki dan adikknya mengangguk pelan.

Pintu ruangan Kaname tertutup, setelah yakin adiknya sudah menjauh dari ruangannya tubuh Kaname mulai bergetar dan ia membantingkan tangannya diatas meja hingga kertas di atas mejanya berjatuhan kelantai.

"Sial!" Ucap Kaname dengan marah.

Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

Setiap kali Yuki meminum darah darinya yang ada dipikirannya Cuma ada si Hunter itu. Betapa hasrat ditubuhnya menginginkan taring sang Hunter yang menancap dilehernya. Betapa dirinya merasa lebih puas ketika Hunter itu yang meminum darahnya. Bagaikan darah yang ada didalam tubuhnya hanya terpuaskan untuk Hunter itu.

Tidak!

Dia harus melupakan Hunter itu.

Semua demi rencananya.

Dia harus membangun keluarga bahagia dengan adiknya.

Dirinya dan adiknya sebagai pureblood dimaksudkan untuk bersama.

Kaname bersumpah untuk memendam perasaannya kepada sang Hunter setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Yuki sekarang.

Benar.

Tujuannya hanyalah keluarga bahagia dengan adikknya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Salah satunya dengan melupakan sang Hunter yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

 _Maafkan aku Zero._

Zero dan Kaito duduk bersebelahan didalam mobil yang dipinjamkan oleh Asosiasi Hunter untuk menuju ke Kuran Manor.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam tidak berkata apapun. Tentu saja bahkan Kaito yang biasanya tidak berhenti bicara itupun terdiam karena mood Zero yang terlihat gelap dan mengerikan itu.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kesuraman yang Zero pancarkan akhirnya Kaito angkat bicara.

" Uhmn eeeh kita akan sampai sekitar sejam lagi " ujar Kaito sedikit grogi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Oii Zero setidaknya cerialah sedikit karena sudah lama kita tidak dapat pekerjaan sepenting ini. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong nanti disana akan ada Kaen dan juga Yagari sensei , juga ada sekitar 30 hunter senior dan junior yang bakal stand by di.."

" Diam Kaito! Aku sudah tau itu , kamu tadi sudah bilang sebelum kita berangkat. Ciih " Akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan ocehan seniornya, Zero berbicara juga.

" hahahahaha , akhirnya kamu bicara juga, aura surammu itu bisa bikin kita terpenggal nanti disana" Kata Kaito dengan senang.

" Terserah" Jawab Zero singkat.

" Well aku lupa memberitahu, tapi nanti kita akan berjaga diBallroom tempat pesta diadakan, yaah kita akan dikelilingi oleh vampire-vampire sialan itu" Terlihat ketidak senangan Kaito saat memberitahukan hal ini dengan Zero. Tentunya pikiran dirinya akan dikelilingi vampire nanti membuat kulit hunter Kaito terasa gatal.

Zero mencerna informasi yang diberikan Kaito.

Berarti dia akan melihat Kuran di tempat itu, tubuh Zero menegang memikirkan hal itu.

Tak sadar mereka sudah memasuki hutan daerah kekuasaan Kuran.

Dari jauh mereka dapat melihat mansion Kuran yang besar berdiri. Nampak dari Mansion itu terurus dengan baik dan taman bagian depan mansion tersebut tumbuh berbagai bunga yang indah.

" Kita sudah sampai Kaito-sama, Zero-sama." Begitu terpaku mellihat keindahan sekeliling Kuran Mansion , Zero dan Kaito tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah didepan gerbang besar yang berlambangkan kata K besar sebagai hiasannya.

" Sudah siap Zero?" Kata Kaito sembari membuka pintu mobil.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Zero dengan mantap dan keluar dari mobil disaat yang bersamaan dengan Kaito.

Keduanya berdiri dipintu gerbang besar berwarna coklat yang berlambangkan K tersebut.

 _Kuran, aku tidak akan pernah dimanipulasi olehmu lagi!_

Zero bersumpah dalam hati sambil memandang gerbang berlambang K itu.

Sebelum akhirnya gerbang itu terbuka dan seorang lakki-laki separuh baya yang tentu saja vampire keluar dan menyambut mereka.

" Selamat datang di Kuran Mansion Kaito-sama dan Zero-sama "

Oh iya nanti bakalan ada banyak OC yang muncul.

Tunggu update chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D

BTW ada Hint tuh di situ , ada something dengan Yuki.

Apa ada yang bisa nebak?


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf atas keterlambatan author, maklum sibuk sama kuliah terus sempet kerja dan sisa sisanya adalah ibllis kemalasan 0_0 sorry. Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya yang buat author bangkit lagi \0_0/. Chapter selanjutnya mudah mudahan daku cepat update,maybe.**

 **Eheem supaya enggak bingung nanti di cerita ini Ichiru sudah meninggal dan Zero sudah meminum darah Ichiru , yap seperti Zero sudah bisa mentoleran tablet .Rido juga sudah dead.**

 **BTW author rasa Kaito sangat OOC di cerita ini (Gomenn)**

 **Warning : Yaoi , boy x boy . yang tidak suka yaoi silahkan jangan dibaca. Awas typo atau ada yang ga jelas T_T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter ini milik Matsuri Hino , Semuanyaaa kecuali OC yang muncul dichapter ini :D**

Jiwaku Untukmu

Chapter 3

Kuran mansion ini sangat besar itulah yang terpampang dipikiran Zero saat mereka masuk melewati pintu gerbang. Pertama masuk entah ini ruang tamu atau lapangan, karena tempat itu sangat luas, ditengah ruangan terpampang karpet berwarna coklat dengan bulu-bulunya yang halus dan bersih, diatas langit2 ruangan terdapat lampu besar dari kristal dan dihadapan mereka terdapat tangga kembar yang menuju kekanan juga kekiri entah menuju yang lain terdapat beberapa pintu juga beberapa lorong-lorong , belum lagi Mansion ini sangat bertema ghotic gelap dengan banyak perabotan-perabotan dari abad pertengahan.

Zero dan Kaito berjalanan mengikuti pelayan vampire separuh baya itu memasuki salah satu lorong , didalam mansion ini zero bisa merasakan banyak vampire level c yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelayan ditempat ini, beberapa level B dan dua orang pureblood. Tentu saja,Kaname Kuran dan Yuki Kuran. Merasakan kehadiran 2 pureblood itu membuat Zero merasa tidak nyaman, karena membuat ingatan dimasa lalu yang tidak diinginkannya kembali lagi.

Setelah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong dan jalan yang berliku seperti labirin( bahkan Zero tidak yakin bisa menghafal mansion ini dalam waktu sehari) mereka tiba didepan sebuah pintu yang cukup tinggi, dibalik pintu itu Zero bisa merasakan ada beberapa hunter.

"Zero-sama dan Kaito-sama kita sudah sampai, beberapa rekan anda sudah menunggu didalam " Ujar vampire separuh baya itu dengan senyum yang ramah dan membuka pintu didepan mereka.

Didalam ruangan itu duduk 4 orang hunter dan terdapat meja yang cukup besar Cross duduk disebelah Toga Yagari, dan berlawanan dengan mereka duduk 2 orang hunter yang tidak dikenal Zero .

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Vampire paruh baya itu segera pergi menutup pintu.

Mata Kaien Cross berbinar – binar melihat sang anak sudah datang .

"Zerorin papa kangen!" dengan kecepatan luar biasa mantan hunter itu melemparkan dirinya ke arah Zero.

Mengetahui pelukan maut ayah angkatnya Zero segera menghindar alhasil si Ayah angkat memeluk ubin lantai bukan anak angkatnya.

" huhuhu Zerorin kenapa begitu dingin "keluar airmata buaya terkenal Kaien Cross.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi anakmu!"

Kaito tertawa melihat perilaku kedua anak dan ayah angkat ini begitupula dengan kedua hunter muda yang tak dikenalnya. Yagari hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mantan hunter dan muridnya itu.

"Berhenti main mainnya Cross. Zero dan Kaito cepat duduk,kita akan segera membahas misi hari ini." Ujar Yagari.

Zero dan Kaito segera duduk, mereka berdua tidak ingin main-main dengan mood guru mereka.

Kedua hunter didepan mereka memperkenalkan adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat dan bermata biru bernama Maya Hikari umur 23 tahun dan selanjutnya Laki-Laki berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata hijau bernama Akira Tao berumur 24 tahun. Walaupun mereka berdua lebih tua dari Zero tetapi mereka adalah kouhai Zero,hal ini karena Zero lebih memiliki banyak pengalaman dibandingkan dengan kedua hunter itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera mulai briefingnya"Ujar Yagari.

"Pesta hari ini akan dilaksanakan selama 3 jam mulai dari jam 11 malam yang berarti 2 jam dari sekarang hingga jam 2 hunter yang lain sudah ditempatkan disisi bagian dari mansion ini. Untuk kalian berempat Zero, Kaito, Maya dan Akira kalian akan ditempatkan di tengah pesta berlangsung, aku dan Cross yang hadir sebagai tamu akan bersama kalian di tengah pesta. Mencobalah untuk berbaur, jika ada sesuatu yang aneh segera beritahu kepada rekan kalian, apa sudah jelas? "

Semua hunter mengangguk jelas.

" Aku dan Cross akan pergi ke ballroom lebih dulu, kalian menyusul sebelum jam 11 dan cobalah untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh" Lanjut Yagari.

"Tunggu dulu Yagari ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada Zero" Kaen berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia mengambil sesuatu benda yang terlihat panjang yang dibungkusoleh kain berwarna ungu.

" Ini adalah pedang Ichiru, aku harap kau bisa menggunakannya Zero" Kaen menyerahkan pedang Ichiru kepada Zero.

Melihat pedang Ichiru membuat Zero sedikit bernostalgia dan juga mengingat tentang hari pengkhianatan Kana... Tidak Zero tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

"Terima kasih Cross" Jawab Zero

"Aku yakin kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik Zero, ah dan ini belt untuk menaruh pedangnya agar kau mudah membawanya" Ujar Kaen dengan gembira.

Zero lalu mengenakan belt dan menaruh pedang Ichiru disebelah kiri pinggangnya.

"Oh Zero,ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi,jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh segera beritahu rekan yang terdekat. Jangan bergerak sendiri" Tambah Yagari dengan tatapan yang tajam ke arah Zero.

"Baik sensei" Angguk Zero.

"Tenang Yagari-sensei,aku akan mengawasi Zero" Kaito memberikan jempol kanannya.

"Aku malah lebih tidak tenang denganmu Kaito,ciiih" Jawab Yagari

"hahahaha sudah sudah ayo kita jalan sekarang Toga, Kalian yang akrab akrab yaaah" Senyum Kaen dan setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan 4 hunter muda itu bersama.

\- - Kaze- -

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

"Sudah jam setengah sebelas ayo kita ke pergi" Kaito berdiri bersama dengan Zero berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Anoo, maaf Kaito-san,Zero-san silahkan duluan saja, ada yang masih harus aku dan Akira persiapkan." Kata Gadis berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oke kalau begitu kita duluan ya " Jawab Kaito sambil keluar dengan Zero.

...

...

"Nee Akira, mereka berdua sudah pergi."

"Iya aku tau Maya, Sekarang aku lagi mempersiapkannya. Kau jaga pintu sana."

Maya bergegas mendekati pintu dan berjaga disana sambil melihat Akira yang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Jadi Akira, apa kau tidak ingin memberitahukan tentang kita kepada Zero?"

"... "

"..."

" Haah, Dengar Maya..." Akira menoleh dan memandang Maya terlihat sendu.

"tentu saja aku sangat ingin memberitahukan dia, tapi saat ini belum tepat." Lanjut Akira.

"... Yaah kau benar Akira mungkin sekarang belum waktu yang tepat."

"Mereka belum boleh tau siapa kita Maya, berjanjilah Maya ketika waktunya sudah tiba pasti kita akan memberitahukan mereka."

" Ya tentu saja, aku berjanji Akira."

Keduanya tersenyum cukup lama memandang satu yang lain. Kedua mata mereka terlihat sedih seakan mereka hanya dapat berharap bahwa ini adalah harapan terakhir mereka.

 **Maaaf pendeek bangeet,**

 **Udah pendek updatenya lama lagi (Gampar author) T_T**

 **Untuk Chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam tahap pembuatan kira-kira sudah 60%**

 **Di usahakan Update beberapa hari lagi. Mumpung sekarang lagi libur kuliah dan author sudaah tidak kerjaa lagiii, bentar lagi urus Skripsi (Curhat)**

 **Wkwkwkwk See yaa...**

 **Love you all**


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Haiii ini Bonus Chapter.**

 **Sebetulnya author ingin buat adegan lemon. Cuma masih belum yakin karena author belum pernah membuat adegan itu nanti author buat kok hahahaha ( Sok PD ).**

Bonus Chapter 1

"Zero aku sangat mencintaimu." Suaramu begitu merdu terdengar olehku.

" Hmmph dasar gombal." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Matamu yang berwarna coklat wine memandang kearahku, sungguh lembut.

"kau tau aku hanya bisa mengatakan kebenaran kepadamu." Kau tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda Kaname" Aku tertawa kecil, dan adalah hal yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah semua orang lihat tetapi hanya untukmu aku bisa menjadi diriku.

"Yah aku tau Zero, cintaku" Jawab dirimu dengan dengan senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita Kaname, kau tau aku tidak suka hal itu."Aku berpura-pura cemberut dihadapanmu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku selalu melihatmu setara dengan diriku Zero, karena itulah aku bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan perasaanku." Suaramu dengan tegas meyakinkanku.

"Well aku hanyalah lelaki yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkanmu Zero." Tambahnya lagi

"Well berarti aku juga lebih sangat beruntung karena aku bisa mendapatkan seorang Pureblood." Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur bisa memilikinya.

Kita berdua saling bertatapan dibawah pohon sakura disekitar Cross Academy.

Wajah kita semakin mendekat.

Dan aku merasakan bibirmu dibibirku.

Saat itu kita berciuman dengan penuh cinta.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Terkadang aku hanya ingin semuanya hilang. Semua ingatanku dengannya, segala memori yang aku bagi denganmu.

Tetapi seingin apapun aku ingin melupakannya, ingatan itu hanya tetap kembali, bukannya semakin memudar tetapi semakin jelas.

Kenangan kita berdua bersama dimana saat itu hati kita masih menjadi satu.

Dimana masih ada rasa percaya diantara kita.

Dimana dunia hanyalah milik kita berdua.

Dimana masih ada rasa cinta diantara hati kita.

Bagaikan terbebas dari semua dosa yang sudah kita lakukan dan tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa menghalangi kita.

Tetapi sekarang semuanya berubah.

Seiring waktu berjalan segalanya berubah.

Dimana saat aku itu aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhanmu dan perasaan cintamu yang kau ucapkan berkali kali dan membuat hatiku terlena.

Aku seperti tersihir oleh semua rayuanmu.

Aku percaya padamu.

Tetapi sekarang kepercayaanku padamu seperti sebuah debu yang terbang dibawa oleh angin.

Aku hanya dapat menyesal dengan semua waktu yang kita miliki.

Bagaimana bodohnya aku mempercaiyaimu.

Betapa bodohnya aku dengan mudah membuka hatiku.

Bagaimana bodohnya aku memberikan hatiku padamu.

Hingga...

Di saat terakhir kau menghancurkannya dan memberikan rasa sakit kepada perasaanku.

Sekarang aku hanya memiliki hatiku yang hancur dan rasa tidak percaya kepada siapapun lagi.

Aku hanya bisa terus berjalan didalam kenangan yang tidak akan pernah hilang ini.

Aku berjanji,

Aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk kedua kalinya kepada siapapun.

Semuanya sudah cukup.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti.

Bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu.

Kaname.

 **See ya for next chapter or bonus chapter.**


End file.
